Acer
Acer is a supporting antagonist in Pixar's 12th full-length animated feature film Cars 2. He is a Lemon who works as a top henchman along with his partner Grem for Professor Zündapp, who (in secret) works for Sir Miles Axlerod. He was voiced by . Biography Acer first appeared on the oil deck and as one of the Lemons who had thought to have killed Finn McMissle. He was next seen in Japan when he along with Acer attacked Rod Torque Redline in the bathroom. Rod then managed to pass along information to Mater (who happened to be there) regarding the conspiracy plot. Afterward, Grem tested Rod on an Allinol with the electromagnetic pulse camera that would be used to blow out the race cars during the World Grand Prix as demonstrated by Professor Z - who proceeded to kill Rod after Grem and Acer managed to obtain the information onto Mater. Grem was assigned to use the camera on the race cars during the World Grand Prix. He aimed the camera beam at a racer and with the result of the Allinol heating up, blew out their engine. Grem and Acer also caused a big crash in Italy. After Mater, Finn and Holley tried to stop the lemons, they were all captured. Grem was then assigned to kill McQueen using the camera but since Sarge and Fillmore switched out the Allinol with Fillmore's organic biofuel mixture, the camera beam did not work so properly. When Mater discovered the bomb strapped to his radiator and McQueen chased Mater down to see what the situation was, Grem along with Acer pursued them throughout London until Holley Shiftwell intervened and threw Grem and Acer off the road and into the Ye Left Turn Inn restaurant where they are last seen being beaten up by cars bigger and stronger than them. It is completely unknown what happened to Acer and Grem afterwards, but it is likely that in case they were not beaten to death by the car clients (as they were just angry albeit most probably without murder intentions), they were later taken in custody as the other Lemons. Gallery C2cs Acer1 2.per16n.2 R RGB.jpg Cars_2_proffesor_z_grem_acer.png|Acer, Grem and Professor Z with the remains of Agent Leland Turbo at the oil rigs. Acer 3.jpg|Acer attempting stop Finn McMissile from getting away. Grem and Acer.jpg|Acer and Grem preparing to attack Rod Redline in the men's bathroom. Grem & Acer 2.jpg|Acer and Grem ordering Mater to leave; unaware that Redline gave the secret information to an unknowningly Mater. Acer 2.png|Acer interrogating Rod Redline as he's being tortured. Acer.jpg|Acer shocked to see Finn McMissile alive and well as he appears to protect Mater. Acer Flamethrower.jpg|Acer attempting to kill McMissile with a flamethrower. Grem & Acer at airport.png|Acer and Grem spotting Mater at the airport. Acer 4.jpg|Acer attempting to stop Mater and McMissile from boarding Siddeley. Acer Gun.jpg|Acer's machine gun. Grem & Acer 6.jpg|Acer and Grem using the EMP camera weapon during the Porta Corsa race. Grem & Acer 7.jpg|Acer and Grem greet a captured Mater as they get ready to use the camera on Lightning McQueen. Grem & Acer 3.jpg|After McQueen did not explode, Acer and Grem tell Mater of their "backup" plan which is to have a bomb explode at McQueen's pit when he makes a stop. Grem & Acer 4.png|After the bomb did not explode, Acer and Grem decided to go after McQueen & Mater themselves. Grem & Acer 5.jpg|Acer and Grem getting ready to attack Mater and McQueen. Grem's defeat.jpg|Acer and Grem's defeat. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Minion Category:Con Artists Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Thugs Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Gaolers Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Insecure Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Businessmen Category:Cheater Category:Genderless Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Possessed Objects